Military Kids
by Gbaby808
Summary: Roy's childhood! Sorry to Anime Angel Alchemist if you feel mad! I also have a char. named Gavin! If you feel mad, just comment, I'll take it down. You were here first. But I just like the name Gavin. The name was on the FMA wikipedia page once, so yeah..


Military Kids

School had just ended, and it was summer vacation. Roy, Riza & Jean were lying in Roy's backyard, staring at the big blue sky.

"Ah. Summer. No school, no homework. Just friends and relaxation." sighed Jean.

"Kudos to that." replied Roy.

"Amen!" said Riza. "No school for 3 whole months. Life is good."

"Yeah. But when summer ends, it's off to the 8th grade for us." said Roy.

"We'll have fun while we can." reassured Jean. The three of them lay there, Jean chewing on a toothpick, Riza fiddling with her water gun and Roy staring at an alchemy book. (They'll never change!)

"Hey there, squirt! Riza. Jean." said a voice.

"Hey Gavin." replied the kids. Gavin was Roy's older brother. Gavin was 18 and getting ready for college.

"So, watcha three up too?" asked Gavin, playfully.

"Not much. We're saving energy for tomorrow." replied Riza.

"What? You three getting ready to rob a bank? I'm totally in." Gavin always joked around. That's what made him so great. He was never boring.

"Good idea, but no. We're going to the creek tomorrow." replied Roy.

"That's cool too. Not as cool as jacking 20 million sens in gold bars, but still cool." The four of them laughed. "So, you guys are cool for the whole sleepover thing, right? Cause I _really_ don't wanna get angry phone calls from parents asking where the heck their kid is."

"Yup!"

"Cool." (Noticed that Gavin uses the word _cool_ a lot?)

"Where's Sara?" asked Roy. Sara was Roy's older sister, and the middle child. She was 15 and girly to the max. Gavin and Roy often got sick of her girl talk when she talked on the phone. (And no relation at _all_ to _another_ Sarah. Get it? Got it? Good.)

"She's sleeping over at Janie's house. Thank God. We can have some real fun without having to worry about miss Cruella DeVil telling us that we're acting like totally uncivilized weirdoes or something."

"No offense, but I don't like Sara. She treats me as if I'm a guy." said Riza.

"Eh. Don't worry, kiddo. She's a witch to everyone. Even me. And I have seniority over her." said Gavin. "She even used to talk back to Mom and Dad. She's our black sheep."

See, 4 years ago, when Roy was 9, his parents got into a car crash, and didn't make. Since then, Gavin has been the pack leader of sorts. They got by on money their parents left behind, but Gavin was their boss. He even taught himself how to cook. He was also an alchemist. Both Roy and himself hoped of one day becoming state alchemists. They were both into the same type of alchemy. Fire-based. Coincidentally, Riza's father was their teacher. Sara considered both of them as freaks, saying that no normal person would be able to make flames like a lighter. Of course, Gavin and Roy let it slide. She was just jealous that all she can do is put on make-up and talk about shoes for 6 hours. That's why the two brothers were so close. (By the way, this is totally made up. I know nothing about Roy's family. I sorta know that Roy _does_ have a brother named Gavin, who is an alchemist, but I made up everything else about him.)

That night, the four of them were playing blackjack in the living room. Except, instead of a dealer, they had Gavin. And instead of chips, they used Oreos. At the end, Gavin ended up winning the whole pot, but shared the Oreos, of course. (Heh. I like Oreos. And milk.)

"Mmm. Nothin beats Oreos and a cool glass of milk." sighed Riza.

"So, now what should we do?" wondered Roy, aloud.

"I have an idea. Sleep." said Gavin, with a yawn.

"Yeah. I could just fall asleep." said Jean. And they did.

The next morning, Jean and Gavin were in the kitchen, while Roy and Riza were still out cold on the carpeted living room floor. Gavin and Jean couldn't help but laugh a little. They both knew what a cute couple they made. (And so do all of us FMA fans!) Roy and Riza woke up, and walked into the kitchen, sleepily.

"Well it's nice to see you two lovebirds are up, isn't it Jean?" said Gavin. Jean nodded deeply.

"We are not lovebirds!" protested Roy and Riza, blushing.

"Yeah. Uh huh." said Gavin, skeptically. "And when you two get married and have lotsa beautiful children together, you'll be hearing me say _told ya so_!"

"Whatever." said Roy. Riza was blushing uncontrollably. Gavin smirked and set breakfast on the table. (Hm. Kinda makes him sound like a house wife…) Chocolate chip waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. (Mmm. Now, that's _my_ kinda breakfast!) The four of them dug in hungrily.

"Mmm! Gavin! Your cooking is great! Well, way better than my mom's for sure." said Jean. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yup! Watch out! Gavin Mustang is in the kitchen! Hiyah!" said Gavin, holding up his fork and striking a dramatic pose. The others laughed. (Me: No more candy for you, Gavin. Gavin: Aww… But sugar rules! Me: Too bad.)

"So lemme guess. You'll be known as the Waffle Alchemist?" said Roy.

"That's Mr. Waffle Alchemist to you." said Gavin, in mock seriousness. More laughter.

That afternoon, Sara got back home. Joy.

"Hey Gavin, I'm back." said Sara, as she walked through the door. The kids were in the living room, packing their stuff for their little trip to the creek. "Oh great. The creatures are here." referring to the kids.

"Heh. Funny. I was just going to say the _same_ about you." said Gavin. Sara just sneered.

"Hello, witch." said Roy, as he walked toward the door.

"Toad."

"Oh, nice." said Roy.

"Ha. Ha. So what are you, your sidekick and girlfriend up to now?"

"I am not his sidekick." said Jean.

"I am not his girlfriend." said Riza.

"And it's non ya business." said Roy.

"Whatever." said Sara. The three friends walked out the door. Gavin grabbed the knob.

"Be careful and don't talk to strangers." warned Gavin.

"Don't worry Gavin." said Roy. Then Gavin closed the door.

"What are you, their mother?" scoffed Sara.

"No. It's just, unlike you, I _care_ about them." said Gavin.

"You are such a softie. That's gonna get you killed one day."

"If so. So be it." (Oooh. Tough guy.)

At the creek, the three friends set their things down and got ready to go swimming. (They were wearing swimsuits under their clothes.) They spent the whole day swimming and watching animals come and go. Riza even brought her water gun with her. They had tons of fun. (Sigh I wanna be there right now too…)

When Roy Riza and Jean got back, it was almost dinner time.

"Gee, am I hungry." said Riza.

"Me too." said Jean

"Yeah." said Roy. "So Gavin. What's for dinner?"

"Ramen." said Gavin. The kids cheered. (Hey. Come on! Who doesn't love ramen?!)

"Ugh. How long are you two going to stay anyway?" asked Sara.

"Till Friday." said Jean. "Why? You gotta problem with that?"

"Yeah. I do. 3 days with total freaks. That's a problem for me."

"Guess you know how me and Gavin feel every day of our lives." said Roy, smirking.

"Whatever, runt."

"That's what I thought." said Roy.

The next day went really good. They all took a trip to the library. Gavin was reading magazines. He was reading about cars and skateboarding and stuff. Sara read fashion magazines. She did all of those personality tests. Roy, Riza and Jean were all reading, MANGA! Yes, manga. Jean found this one particular manga…

"Pft. Fullmetal Alchemist? Sounds boring." said Jean.

"Yeah. Probably won't catch on." said Roy.

"What a flop." said Riza.

"Hey, wait a minute! Roy Mustang? Jean Havoc? Riza Hawkeye?" said Jean.

"What the-!" said Roy.

"Oh. My. Gosh." said Riza. (Weird joke. I know. But funny.)

On Thursday, Gavin went out with his girlfriend. (Yes he has a girlfriend!) He was looking forward to it, and had planned to spend the majority of the day with her.

"Bye guys. Have a nice day, and Sara. Please refrain from any attempts to hurt/kill Roy, Riza _or_ Jean." said Gavin, as he walked out the door.

"Don't worry Gavin. Just have fun on your date, big brother." said Sara, pretending to be nice. Gavin smiled, secretly praying that no harm would come onto the kids. Sara closed the and turned around. Her smile immediately disappeared. "Okay. Here's the deal. I'm having a party, and you three better not screw it up for me."

"A party? Gavin is really not gonna like that." said Roy.

"So what. It's not like he's the boss of me. I can do whatever I want. And I want a party. So you three are going upstairs, into Roy's room and staying there. Got it?" retorted Sara.

"No. I don't get it. Why do you always have to be mean to me? And more importantly, to Gavin. All you do is mouth off, disobey him and talk back. The least he deserves is respect." said Roy.

"Wow. Little bro. That was really deep… But not deep enough!" Sara grabbed the three of them and dragged them to the closest room she could get to. The closet. She shoved them in and locked the door. "Have fun in there twerps!"

"Man I hate your sister." said Jean.

"You aren't the only one." replied Roy, flatly.

"We can't let your sister get away with this. I have a bad feeling that this party is gonna go _really_ bad." sighed Riza. They all sat in the pitch-black little room silently for a moment.

"Uh, by the way. Who's sitting on my foot?" asked Jean.

"Oh. Sorry!" said Riza, shifting her position.

"Hey. Who is my hand touching? Heh. Feels soft. And kinda squishy." asked Roy curiously.

"Well Roy, I can safely say that it's not Jean you're describing." replied Riza, in a low, slightly agitated tone.

"Shoot! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to, really! It was an accident!" cried Roy. (Awkward… Sorry. I wanted to put something kinda stupid.)

"Just don't ever think of doing that again." replied Riza, flatly.

"Anyway, we should try and get out of this closet." said Roy, quickly changing the subject. He felt around for the doorknob. "Ah, here it is." he turned the knob, but the door was blocked from the outside with a chair. They were stuck.

"Great. The door is completely useless." sighed Jean.

"Well, at least we wont be in the dark." said Riza, turning on a newly found flashlight. (At least, I _think_ they had flashlights in their time and universe.)

They all sat quietly for about 10 minutes, when Jean broke the silence.

"Hey, I found a pen!" said Jean. Roy looked at him. "Heh. Sorry."

"No Jean! You're a genius! That pen is our ticket out of here!" exclaimed Roy.

"How is a _pen_ going to get the door open?" asked Riza.

"If we can't use this door, then I'll make a new one." said Roy, grinning. He drew a transmutation circle on the door and transmuted it. (I assume he knows basic alchemy too and not just fire-based alchemy.) Roy pushed open a part of the door, and crawled out. The others followed. When they got out, they discovered that people were already piling into the house. There was food and lights and all of that party stuff. "I am in so much trouble."

"But it's not your fault. Sara forcefully locked us into a closet. If anyone's in trouble, it's her." said Riza.

"But I should have stopped her. Geez! I am such a wimp!" growled Roy, running his hand furiously through his hair.

"Don't say that! You are no wimp! You are Roy Mustang!" said Jean.

"Yeah!" said Roy.

"You're Roy Mustang, and you're gonna become a powerful alchemist one day!"

"Yeah!"

"And alchemists don't take orders from their evil sisters!"

"Yeah!"

"So, your gonna stop her!"

"Yea- Hey, wait a minute! What do ya mean _I'm_ gonna? It's _we_."

"Yeah!" said Riza.

"Uh, yes. Of course. We. Yeah. That's what I meant!" said Jean.

The three of them snuck into Roy's room to make a plan.

"Okay. This is what we need to accomplish. We need to find Sara, stop this party, get all of these people out of the house, clean up, and possibly try not to die. So…" said Roy.

"Wow. He sounds like he should join the military." whispered Jean.

"Yeah, he does..." replied Riza.

"I'm sorry, but is there something you two would like to share with me?" asked Roy.

"No sir!" replied Jean and Riza, saluting.

"Very well. Anyways, we must pass enemy territory in order to fulfill our mission." continued Roy.

"Uh, Roy? Since when did this become a _mission_?" asked Jean.

"Are you questioning my actions Havoc?" asked Roy.

"No. And why are you using last names?" replied Jean.

"Heh. Just sounds cooler…" Jean and Riza had sweat drops. (I have a sweat drop too, and I _wrote_ that.)

The three of them snuck down to the party. It looked more like a riot.

"Geez. High schoolers are wild." commented Riza. The boys nodded. People were screaming, dancing on furniture and throwing food at each other. "Man. It's worse than last Thursday's food fight."

"Yeah. Man, Roy. I can't believe you started that!" said Jean.

"Hey! I don't feel good about it. I had to clean the whole stinking cafeteria by my self, _and_ I got detention." said Roy, pouting.

"Still cool though. Gotta give you credit for that." replied Jean.

"I concur. It was awesome. I _finally_ got to throw pudding at Stacey Horten. That felt good." sighed Riza.

"That was _you_? Stacey was _covered_ in pudding from head to toe!" said Roy. "I laughed at her _so_ hard."

"So, lemme guess. She stormed of, crying." said Jean, in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" said Roy.

"Dude! She's had a crush on you since like, the 5th grade." said Jean.

"No way! Really?" Roy was surprised. "I didn't know someone liked me!"

"Well, she did. And, uh, so do nearly all of the single 7th grade girls in our school." said Riza.

"Oh well. I don't even like Stacey. She's a cheerleader and I'm alchemy and science geek. Is she retarded or something?"

"Uh, Roy. In case you haven't heard, you're considered one of the cutest boys in the school." said Riza.

"Who says that?!" freaked Roy.

"Like, all of the girls in my classes. Which would be about, oh, 100 of the single 7th grade girls." said Riza. "When you're a girl, you hear these things. Apparently, you're a cute geek." Roy looked ill.

"Aw, 'cmon! You should be proud! I would love to be considered cute by a ton of chicks!" said Jean.

"Whatever man. Let's just find Sara." growled Roy.

"Okay. Chick magnet."

"Shut up!"

"Stop it guys!" said Riza. Her tone screamed _don't make me slap you both_.

"Okay…" said the boys. The three of them suddenly spotted Sara, flirting with some guy. They walked up behind her. Roy tapped her shoulder, and when she turned around, she did not look happy.

"I thought I locked you three up." growled Sara.

"Well, as you can see, we got out." said Roy.

"Well as you can see, I have a guest, so go away."

"No!"

"What did you say, toad?"

"I said, no."

"I'm older than you, so you have to listen to me."

"No I don't. You listen to me Sara. You stop this party right now and get all of your buddies outta here before Gavin gets back home."

"Stay out of the way, and everything will be fine."

"What are you gonna do if I refuse?"

The three of them sighed as they sat there, locked in the bathroom, duct taped to each other, back to back.

"I hate your sister _so_ much right now." said Jean.

"She is so heartless." said Riza.

"Why did Gavin and I get stuck with her?" said Roy.

The three of them sat there, listening to the booming music. It had been a couple of hours since they first got locked up. Suddenly, the music went off. It was quiet outside.

"What just happened?" said Jean.

"Excellent question." said Roy.

The front door was open, and in the doorway was a very angry Gavin.

"It's Gavin Mustang."

"It's him."

"Isn't he supposed to be an alchemist?"

"We are so dead."

"Everyone out of my house!" yelled Gavin. Everyone obeyed. All of the partygoers pilled out of the house as quickly as they came in. Gavin closed the door when the last person left, and walked toward Sara. "What was that?!"

"Uh, people?"

"Why were they here?!"

"We're popular?"

"Don't mess around Sara! Did you have a party without my permission?!"

"Yes." She practically squeaked her answer.

"Well. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"You know the saying. Girls just wanna have fun?"

"It's not funny. You had a party without permission and completely trashed the place in the process. I'm sorry, but your grounded for a month."

"A month?"

"Yeah, a month. And where are they?"

"Who?"

"Roy, Riza and Jean. Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by any of those names."

"SARA!"

"In the bathroom." Gavin went to the bathroom and opened the door. He saw the three of them, taped together. He turned around a looked at Sara, who was standing behind him.

"Make that two months."

"Gavin!" said Roy.

"What happened?" asked Gavin.

"Sara told us that she was having a party and then locked us in the closet. We got out, but she just dumped us in here." said Roy.

"Is this true Sara?"

"Yes."

"I'm very disappointed in you Sara. I trusted you, and you take advantage of that, and our little brother and his friends. You do know that it's gonna take while to regain my trust." said Gavin, as he untapped the kids.

That night, Sara was in her room, _reflecting_ on what she had done. Roy, Riza, Jean, and Gavin were in the living room.

"I wish Sara was more responsible." sighed Gavin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her Gavin." apologized Roy.

"Don't worry squirt. It wasn't your fault. You tried."

"We did. We even had a game plan. To bad it didn't work." said Riza.

"Well I hope Sara wont hate me after this." said Gavin.

"Don't worry Gav. If she does hate you, you still got us!" smiled Roy.

"Thanks kiddo. And by the way, anything interesting happen that I should know about?"

"Well, not really. You know pretty much everything." said Riza.

"Well, he doesn't know about the part where we were in the closet, and Roy totally groped you." said Jean. Roy frowned.

"You groped her?!" asked Gavin.

"Kinda." squeaked Roy. "It was an accident."

"Ha! You were grabbing it. I clearly remember you saying that her chest felt soft and kinda squishy." said Jean.

"You groped her coconuts?!" Gavin was getting a load out of this. "My baby brother, now a pervert. Oh dear. What will happen to him?"

"SHUDDUP!" yelled Roy.

"WHY?" asked Jean and Gavin.

"BOYS!" groaned Riza. Riza sat of to the side while Roy tried to attack Gavin and Jean.

END


End file.
